The Beginning & The End
by Zerikya
Summary: Ma façon de voir les choses en ce qui concerne les adieux du 10ème Docteur à Rose. Une scène poignante, j'en ai pleuré sans pouvoir m'arrêter... Je me suis dit que je devais laisser un petit quelque chose. Alors voila : ceci est l'histoire du point de vue de Rose, lorsque Ten lui rend visite juste avant sa régénération. Je pense que le mieux est encore que vous lisiez. SPOILER S04


Il faisait vraiment froid, ce soir là. C'était le nouvel an. 2005. Une belle année qui s'annonçait. Toute cette neige… C'était quand même impressionnant. Je resserrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et me pelotonnai contre la laine de ma veste.

L'allure de ma mère, déjà loin, me fit glousser légèrement. Elle allait encore faire la fête toute la nuit. Je me demandai à quelle heure elle allait m'appeler demain pour que je vienne la chercher, ayant encore eu un problème avec la voiture ou ayant une gueule de bois trop importante pour qu'elle puisse conduire quoi que ce soit. Mais peu m'importait. Elle était heureuse, alors je l'étais aussi.

Je me détournai et commençai à marcher vers notre appartement, seule. Je ne m'étais pas assez couverte, je le sentais, le froid pénétrait absolument partout, j'avais l'impression d'être un glaçon géant.

J'adorais le bruit de mes pas sur la neige. Ce son métallique, crissant, m'avait toujours apaisée. J'aurais pu rester des heures ici, à tourner dans la rue, courant, sautant ou tout simplement marchant, s'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid.

Un gémissement attira mon attention. Je me retournai, intriguée. Un homme, attelé au mur d'en face, se tenait la poitrine d'une main. Il semblait avoir très mal. Son visage, fin et torturé par l'apparente douleur, me semblait familier sans pour autant que je sache d'où me venait cette impression de… _déjà-vu à venir._ Il était vêtu d'une grande veste brune, qui cachait son corps entier, mais on devinait qu'il était extrêmement fin. Plutôt grand, ses cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête me donnaient l'impression d'être complètement vulnérable. Il m'était impossible de savoir pourquoi. Ses cheveux me faisaient me sentir comme une petite fille face à quelque chose de bien trop imposant pour pouvoir être touché, ou même abordé.

- Tout va bien ? Demandai-je.

- Oh, euh, oui.

- On a trop bu, hein ? Hasardai-je.

Cet homme m'intriguait, à tel point que j'avais besoin de lui parler, même si jamais auparavant je n'aurais au le courage d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un dans la rue de cette manière. Cela me semblait si… étrange. Etrange et logique à la fois.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il, évasif, observant mon visage comme s'il me connaissait.

Et soudainement, c'était comme si toute ma vie défilait devant mes yeux, comme si le fait de voir cet homme souffrant me dévisager de la sorte était une révélation. Une révélation de quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Absolument aucune.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Eh bien, je suppose, oui, répondit-il en relevant légèrement la tête.

Un silence s'installa, mais je n'étais pas gênée. Apparemment, lui non plus.

- Vous êtes tout seul ? Un soir comme celui-ci ? Un soir de fête ? Demandai-je finalement, curieuse.

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, mais, semblant se rendre compte que personne ne l'accompagnait, se retourna vers moi :

- Il faut croire, oui. Un pauvre homme solitaire – c'est ainsi que vous dites, non ?

Mon sourire s'étendit sur mon visage.

- Je vous invite à rentrer ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, apparemment horrifié. Je m'approchai d'un pas seulement et il s'éloigna, longeant le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé.

- Je… Tu ne – il grogna – Vous ne devriez pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Fis-je encore, me rapprochant toujours plus.

- Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela devrait se produire, répliqua-t-il, visiblement alarmé par ma soudaine demande.

Il se plia brusquement en deux, les mains sur sa poitrine, en grognant de douleur.

Répondant à un instinct plus qu'à un réel réflexe, je courai vers lui et hissai son bras sur mon épaule pour le soutenir du mieux que je pouvais.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? Vous devriez rentrer à l'inté-

- Non, s'il vous plait, Rose, ça ne devrait pas…

Je m'éloignai brusquement, méfiante.

- Qui vous a donné mon nom ?

L'homme me considéra, puis détourna des yeux humides. Je savais reconnaître un homme lorsqu'il pleurait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec celui-ci ? Pourquoi avais-je besoin d'être si près, pourquoi avais-je besoin de sentir qu'il me regardait pour me sentir exister ? C'était comme si soudainement, il n'y avait plus que lui, et que tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'il me montrerait, et j'avais soudainement une expression qui me tournait dans la tête, sans avoir aucune explication quant à son sens, je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus…

_ The Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf, follow it, follow it… Follow it Rose, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf…_

Et ça tournait, dans ma tête, ça tournait, je ne parvenais pas à arrêter ce flot de pensées qui m'envahissait de plus en plus secondes après secondes… J'empoignai ma tête à deux mains, serrant au maximum en espérant que tout ce qui bombardait les parois de mon crâne s'en aille enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que… Rose ? Rose, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je tombai à genoux dans la neige, incapable de me soutenir plus longtemps. Ma tête allait exploser.

_ Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf…_

- _Faites que ça s'arrête !_ Criai-je avec une voix suraiguë.

L'homme se précipita et s'agenouilla juste devant moi. Il écarta sans brutalité aucune mes mains et plaça les siennes sur mes joues, enveloppant mon visage de ses mains étrangement chaudes et fourmillantes d'énergies. Je pouvais sentir ce flux contre ma peau, et ça m'apaisait, et peu à peu, les bruits cessèrent, tout comme le mal de tête, et je souris enfin de nouveau.

- Merci, murmurai-je, un peu sonnée.

Je me relevai en même temps que lui. Il regardait ses mains. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- C'est quoi, votre nom ?

- Je suis le Do… Je m'appelle John Smith. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui vient de se produire, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que…

- John Smith ? Vous parlez d'un nom ! Me moquai-je, voulant dédramatiser la situation. C'est un nom super-commun, ça, comment je suis censée vous retrouver dans l'annuaire ou sur Internet ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à me retrouver ?

Je détournai les yeux un moment, cherchant une réponse qui pourrait tout changer.

- Vos yeux. Ils ont l'air jeunes, mais ils ont vus tant de choses. Vous m'intriguez.

John fit quelques pas en arrière et porta la main à sa bouche. Il semblait en proie à des sentiments puissants, j'aurais voulu l'aider, mais je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait.

- Vous devriez partir… Rose… marmonna John Smith l'inconnu.

Sur ce, il émit un grognement de douleur assez caractéristique de quelqu'un qui souffre atrocement mais qui ne veut rien laisser paraître.

- Laissez-moi vous aider ! Fis-je, ignorant sa précédente réplique.

- _Partez !_ S'exclama-t-il violemment.

Et la colère que je décelai dans ses yeux ne me quitterait jamais plus. Ses yeux, si expressifs, semblaient vouloir rester gravés sur l'intérieur de ma paupière. Désormais, à chaque fois que je dormirais, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser à cette colère, cette colère si poignante et pourtant si contenue, contenue de peur de faire du mal, de peur de blesser, une colère qui durerait pour toujours à travers les yeux de cet homme… Une colère insatiable, une rage de vivre dépassant l'entendement.

Je reculai d'un pas. Puis d'un deuxième. Je le considérai, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais je… je vous connais… parvins-je à articuler malgré les émotions qui me dévoraient les entrailles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda-t-il, se calmant graduellement.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, par pitié, aidez-moi… aidez-moi…

John se retourna et sembla regarder une cabine de police au fond de la rue d'un air particulièrement empreint d'émotion.

- Je ne peux pas. Pardonnez-moi pour cette fois, Rose…

- Pour cette fois ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Alors que l'homme mystérieux s'éloignait dans la rue vers la cabine de police, les sons reprirent à l'intérieur de ma tête, encore plus puissants qu'à l'instant précédent.

- Raah, mais c'est pas vrai ! Lâchai-je, de rage, voyant que les éléments étaient décidément contre moi. S'il vous plait_, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un Docteur !_

A l'autre bout de la rue, il fit volte-face en me souriant de manière parfaite. Ce sourire… Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. Jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux, dans ce sourire, une peine cachée, une perte profonde de quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du être perdu, et tant d'autres choses encore, tant de mystères que j'aurais voulu découvrir, mais qui, pourtant, m'échappaient petit à petit, sans que je puisse y trouver quoi que ce soit à redire…

- En quelle année est-on, Rose ? S'il vous plait ?

- 2005, pourquoi ? Vous avez vécu dans une grotte jusqu'à présent ? Ca expliquerait le vieux look bizarre et cette grande veste à laquelle vous semblez tenir… rétorquai-je, agacée par les « _Bad Wolf »_ à l'intérieur de ma tête.

- 2005, hein… fit-il, penchant soudainement la tête sur le côté. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en retira une toute petite clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure de la cabine de police. Il mit un pied à l'intérieur et se retourna, les larmes aux yeux et pourtant un sourire si joyeux :

- C'est une merveilleuse année qui vous attend, Rose Tyler ! Me cria-t-il.

Quelque chose de fou me poussait à venir jusqu'à lui, à le serrer dans mes bras, et qui sait, peut-être bien plus encore, mais je restai paralysée sur place, un sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

Il me regarda encore un moment et rentra dans la cabine de police.  
Je courrai jusqu'à elle, dans l'espoir qu'il m'entende encore :

- Je l'espère bien ! A bientôt, monsieur John Smith !

Puis je me détournai et filai vers mon appartement, montai les escaliers, ouvrai fébrilement la porte malgré mes doigts gelés, courrai encore et ouvrai les rideaux qui donnaient sur la court.

La boîte bleue, la cabine de police, là, dehors, avait disparu.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Il était parti. L'étranger que j'avais voulu connaître était parti pour de bon. Je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais, et il me semblait idiot de conserver quelque espoir que ce soit à propos de cela. Il ne reviendrait pas.

« C'est une merveilleuse année qui vous attend, Rose Tyler ! »

- Merci, Docteur, marmonnai-je comme pour moi-même avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, je dus aller chercher Maman qui, comme d'habitude, s'était endormie chez des amis et avait oublié de téléphoner. Sur le chemin du retour, elle m'interrogea sur mes activités de la soirée. Est-ce que j'étais sortie, moi aussi ?

- Eh bien… commençai-je. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, mais… il me semble que j'étais tellement fatiguée que je suis allée me coucher dès que tu m'as laissée devant l'immeuble.

La veille me semblait si lointaine. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y a des années. Et pourtant elle s'était produite à peine quelques heures auparavant.

- Docteur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, ma chérie ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, Maman, répondis-je avec un faible sourire. Si ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru t'entendre marmonner quelque chose. Je vieillis, sans doute !

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Rose se rendit à l'étage inférieur de la boutique où elle travaillait pour y nourrir un vieil ami SDF qui logeait là pour un temps. Elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Arrivé en bas, elle l'appela, mais il ne répondit pas. Alertée par un bruit sourd, elle entra dans une salle remplie de mannequins en plastique tout en continuant à appeler son ami, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Tout autour d'elle, les pantins s'animèrent soudain. Elle crut à une blague ce n'en était pas une. Elle fut rapidement acculée contre un mur de la réserve, terrorisée, persuadée que sa dernière heure était venue. Un mannequin leva le bras et se prépara à l'abaisser violemment sur elle…

Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et tourna la tête. Un homme habillé d'une veste en cuir et pratiquement chauve lui faisait face.

- Cours, dit-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Qui était cet homme ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle aurait pu décider de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance, mais elle l'avait fait. Après tout, il venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Mais vous lui avez arraché le bras ?!

Jamais Rose ne se rappela ce moment où la 10ème incarnation du Docteur lui rendit visite, dans la nuit du 30 Décembre au 1er Janvier 2005, et où il lui promit une merveilleuse année. Elle avait tout simplement effacé ce souvenir de sa tête, tout comme elle l'aurait fait d'un vieil objet lui rappelant constamment quelque chose de désagréable.

Seuls restèrent ces deux mots, sans signification, sans contexte, sans aucun lien avec un quelconque souvenir. Deux simples mots qui sonnèrent comme le début d'une relation, ainsi que la fin d'une autre. Deux mots qui résumaient un homme aussi bien qu'une femme, une histoire partagée, commune, une histoire de voyages et de contrées lointaines, une histoire enfin d'émotions et de sentiments impossibles, séparés, une histoire de deux âmes en peine qui ne pourraient jamais se retrouver.

Ces deux mots sont l'histoire de Rose Tyler et du Docteur.

_Bad Wolf._

* * *

**Voilà ma toute première fanfic guimauve, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)  
Doctor Who est vraiment une série qui me passionne, j'avais tellement envie d'écrire sur cet univers, mais je ne savais jamais sur quoi, alors... alors... J'ai trouvé que la relation entre Ten & Rose serait un magnifique début.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**(Profitez, j'aime beaucoup plus écrire du Rated M, ça m'a fait plutôt bizarre d'écrire ce genre de OS mais je me suis dit que c'était trop parfait, ça devait rester comme ça. Bon et puis vous l'aurez compris aussi, j'adore Rose Tyler, j'adore Ten, je les adore ensemble, bref, c'est la perfection. Voila voila).**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
